You never know
by M0nI
Summary: A war between the remaining Mazoku lords emerges.And somehow Lina finds herself being the grand prize in the war.Will Xellos be able to protect his little Lina from being misused by other Mazoku lord? X L
1. Chapter 1

**You never know**

**Chapter.1**

A beautifull sunny day as our group approaches the Avaron island, once again on the search for forgotten treasures, Zelgadiss's cure and possibly exciting adventures. Usually even if all the other plans fail to work out, they never fail to get mixed in some kind of evil plot. Lina's temper and power alone attrackes more than enough Mazoku. Not to mention her eating habits attracked the attention of all involved humans. Well one can't really tell if attract is the right word, scare would be more appropriate considering how they flinch in disgust and try to avoid any flying bones or utensils. Just as Gourry is trying to avoid Lina's temper this very moment.

"Gourry you really gotta have jellyfish for brains! I told you multiple times, it's AvaRon, not AvaLon!" Lina was hissing through gritted teeth slowly approaching Gourry with a devilish grin on her face and a Fireball in her palm.

"But…but, but…Lina, please…", was all Gourry could manage before Lina unleashed the Fireball at him. Charred to a crisp he fell to the floor. Little did he notice that his fringe was half burned away and his eyebrows missing, when he breathed out some smoke.

"Geez, having to repeat myself makes me angry." Sighting she grabed Gourry by the collar dragging him behind herself as he didn't seem to be willing to walk on his own two feet anymore.

Amelia and Zelgadiss didn't dare to speak up and risk getting a Fireball as well. Instead they just walked quickly behind. That is until the deadly silence got interrupted by the loud howling noise coming from Lina's tummy. Amelia and Zelgadiss sweatdropped and Gourry's head shot up high. Lina stopped midway in her steps, blushing a rosy colour.

-Moment of silence- (You can hear the birds chirp and the leaves dance in the wind, lalala…)

"I'm…hungry…"

-Again a moment of silence where no one speaks up and again you can hear everyone breathe in the silence created by the utter shock of everyone included-

"Lina, your stomach's so loud it woke me up!" Gourry earned himself an instant punch and flew a good two feet away, while Lina fummed.

"I NEED FOOD! WE HAVEN'T EATEN AT ANY PROPER RESTAURANT IN DAYYYYYS" Screaming at the top of her lungs and stomping her foot violently in the ground, she turned around to Zelgadiss, burning a hole into him with her bare glare.

A giant sweatdrop formed on the side of Zelgadiss's face as Amelia took a few steps to the right, to get out of Lina's glare range. "We can get some fish as soon as we arrive and set up a camp … We're probably only a few hours away." Zelgadiss flinched as Lina's sharp finger bore in the middle of his chest, still burning a hole into him with her bare intense stare.

"But I'm hungry NOW! We're doing this whole trip cause of YOUR cure so go hunt something down now or I'm not taking another step forward!" Pressing her finger as deep as the stone skin would buldge to make a clear statement on how serious she was.

…

A grin spread on his face. The scene was rather amusing to watch. Gourry punched a good 2 feet away, with his face in the ground eating dirt, Amelia a secure 5 steps away from Zelgadiss to prevent Lina's glare directing at her and then this stone boy with a sweatdrop on his face looking rather small compared to this furious red haired girl pressing her finger into his stone skin burning him down with her glare. "Yare yare… as lively as always." Chuckling Xellos took off to add to the fun enrolling beneath him on the ground.

…

Zelgadiss was slowly buldging under Lina's glare, arching his back backwards as far as his spine would allow him without taking a step, while Lina was hovering over him fumming like mad. Finaly giving in and taking a step back he sighed in defeat. "Ok…I go hunt down some rabbits. It would be helpful if you revived Gourry to help me hunt down more." Putting the palm of his hand against his forehead, Zelgadiss went off the main road and into the deep forest. The glare grin battle with Lina took a lot of power out of him, giving him a killer headache along with eye-pain.

Lina seemingly content with her work on Zelgadiss now turned directing her glare upon Amelia, making her stiff in an instant. She shook her head directing at Amelia, then pointed towards Gourry, then ran her finger across her neck symbolizing what's going to happen if she doesn't hurry to cast a healing spell on the good for nothing swordsman. Amelia instantly ran over and went on trying to revive Gourry.

Lina then looked around seeking for a shaded place to sit down, while waiting for others to finish their assigned work. After all, she was against this journy, why waste her time on a deserted island when she could be in Atlas City searching for some ancient manuscripts and eating good food at restaurants. Locating a not so sunny place underneath a massive tree, she slowly literaly dragged her legs behind her, whilst her stomach growled loudly. Leaning against the tree with an arm, she looked behind if Amelia was proceeding as expect from her. Turning her head back towards the tree and screamed loud enough for everyone to hear her within a mile radius.

"Oi Lina-san, is that any way to greet an old friend. I almost went deaf." Removing a finger from his ear, Xellos chuckled at the reaction he pressed from Lina. The fear that came from everyone hearing the ear piercing scream tasted rather delicious. The annoyance following after Lina realised it's been him, tasted even more refreshing. Xellos savored all of it. Lina always offered the best emotions the human race could possibly offer. Cracking an eye open at Lina he smirked. "I thought I will accompany you for a while Lina-san!" a huge smile spreading on his face.

-Moment of silence-

"Xellossssss…" Lina hissed through gritted teeth, closing her hand into a fist and raising it in preparation, before planting it in the Mazoku's face.

Xellos head made a hole in the tree bark, when Lina's fist connected with his face. A small sweatdrop forming on the side of his face as well. "Lina-san! That might have hurt if I were human!"

"What do you want here Xellos, your presence never means anything good for us."

"What Lina-san I just came to look at my old friends. It's always so fun to accompany you all." Cracking an innocent smile, he more than just savored all the annoyance firmly radiating from Lina.

Lina was starring daggers at Xellos until her stomach growled loudly again. Sinking down to her knees, she dropped her head in defeat. She really had no psychical of physical strenght to try and force the Mazoku Priest away. Despicing his presence, she went over to a huge log and sat down. This was going to be a long long evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2

Patting her tummy contently after having enough food Lina glanced over to the Trickster Priest. He still didn't leave and didn't seem to intend to leave at all. It made her a bit nervous as he hasn't revealed his true reason for his visit yet, when she knew that he had to have some. Maybe he's been sent on another mission by Zellas and quite possibly Lina was already head over heels in the plot. Silently cursing under her breath she had to break her trace of thoughst. Xellos's been looking back at her, from what she could tell he's been already trying to figure out what she's been thinking about, from the emotions that's been radiating from her.

Looking around once more everyone else was engaged in a lively conversation, paying little conversation to her or Xellos. It suited her perfectly, she would go to the nearby lake to refresh herself a bit after the big meal and just maybe think a little bit more where the Mazoku couldn't quite reach her so easily. Standing up, she motioned her friends where shes headed to and left.

Arriving at the side of the like a few minutes later, she took her gloves off and put them down on the grass. "I guess this is the only quiet and alone time I'll get in quite a while, considering Xelloss appearance." Dipping the palms of her hands into the lake, she splashed water over her face several times, before concentrating at her reflection in the water. She hasn't changed much. Her face still looking the same as it did when she first defeated Shabranigdo. Her figure still as slender and petite, even through she did develop slight curves in the right places. If not for her eyes, she would think she didn't age since she was 15. Her eyes even through still a fiery red and fierce, but now there was a slight glimmer of loneliness, ever since she started to notice Zelgadiss affection towards Amelia and Gourrys affection directed at Sylphiel. She did have slight crushes on both of them, but she couldn't possibly fight with Amelia or Sylphiel over them. In the end she wasn't the type of girl for love. She wasn't as feminine and loving as Sylphiel or Amelia.

"Oh my, I never thought I would see Lina Inverse drowing in self-pity…"

Lina immediately snapped out of her thoughts, looking behind herself to see Xellos slowly approaching her. 'Right…He must have been _feeding_ off me all this time.' Flinching she dipped her hands into the lake a few more times, splashing water over her face to wash away all the emotions she felt a moment ago. If there is something she didn't enjoy, then it was being _served as dinner._ After she felt she cooled off a bit, she stood up and faced Xellos. "What is it that you want Xellos, did you smell your _dinner_ all the way to the camp and decided to have a feast?"

Xellos openned his eyes as if trying to stare into Lina's very soul. "No… That's not it." Xellos was slowly closing the distance between the two of them till he was standing in front of her.

Lina looked up to meet his eyes when suddenly her breath was pushed out of her lungs, as Xellos pulled her into a strong embrace. Her eyes widened in shock, at first trying to pull away from him, but slowly giving in not thinking he was actually trying to hurt her.

Xellos put his chin over the top of her head, before speaking up once again in a barely audible voice, "I came cause I felt sadness and loneliness, uncharacteristic for you…"

Lina was shocked to the core of her being. She did wish that this would happen to her sometimes, but in her fantasy it's been either Gourry or Zelgadiss and this is Xellos were talking about. Yet she didn't want to break the contact. In fact she's been very lonely and seeking some safety she could retreat to when it all became overhelming. But for Xellos to offer her this comfort, she didn't know what to make out of it. She then gasped when the embrace became tighter.

"I can still feel it Lina-san."

Lina was becoming quite light-headed. She was slowly reaching behind his back, to put the palms of her hands against his back, as in to return the hug. 'What you doing Lina, this is a monster your about to hug here…He can't feel anything that you hope him to feel.' With that she let her hands fall back to her sides. 'Xellos had to notice my attempts…He will surely try to misuse it against me in a vulnerable moment.' Snapping back to her old self, she pushed away from him with all her weakened strenght.

Xellos eyes were still staring at her as she was attempting to glare daggers back at him. Truth be told that embrace took a lot out of her powers. Only now did she notice how vulnerable and weak she became due to her loneliness. She even let a Mazoku get to her. Finding herself unable to say anything she just starred into the ground.

The silence that filled the place was abruptly broken by a loud scream coming from the camp. Lina's breath caught in her lungs, 'Damn…I have to hurry back.' Avoiding eye-contact with Xellos, she quickly grabbed her gloves and cast a Levitation spell on herself.

Xellos looked at Lina flying away, then closing his eyes, he teleported back to the camp. If she would pay him a last look she would notice the hurt that over glossed his eyes for a moment…

…...

"Damn these things!" Zelgadiss growled quickly becoming annoyed, "Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright! Gather together in my hand and become an inferno…Burst Flare!", directing the attack at the mazoku trying to suffocate Amelia.

The mazoku laughted before teleporting out of the way of the attack and relocating behind Zel, to send him flying into the ground. "That's all you have to offer, stone boy?" Tossing half suffocated Amelia into a nearby tree, he charged at the Chimera.

Amelia's limp body fell to the ground with a thud, trying to gather some air into her lungs. Her eyes opening in horror at the battle enfolding between Zel and the Monster, then closing due to the pain, trying to cast a healing spell upon her wounds.

Gourry's body was already lying on the ground a few feet away, he was the easiest to dispose off as his senses were weak. With no offensive magic he was easy to target, when he wasn't expecting it.

Amelia crawled over to Gourry and put her hands over his body, they would need his strenght as Amelia wasn't a strong sorceress to aid Zelgadiss in the battle and Lina-sad was away. Channeling all the power left within her, she started the chanting, "Oh, blessed and humble hand of God, life and breath of Mother Earth, come before me and show your great compassion and deliver us: Recovery!" Casting a last glance at Zelgadiss-san, she collapsed on the ground next to Gourry, hoping her recovery was succesfull.

…

Lina landed in the middle of the camp, her eyes opening in fear of what she saw. Gourry and Amelia collapsed on the ground and Zelgadiss slowly running short of his strenght as well, trying to fight a rather large monster. Fear washed over her entire body, breaking in cold sweat. She ran over to where Amelia and Gourry were, feeling for their pulse. They seemed alive all right, just out of energy. "Gourry…" escaping her lips. Considering Gourry lacked any visible wounds, while Amelia was bathed in them she quickly came to the conclusion, Amelia fainted after channeling all her power into healing Gourry. Casting a quick healing spell herself on Amelias wounded body, she then hurried to help Zel.

Zel's power slowly running low, his magic also became weaker. Channeling the last of his power into a Ra Tilt, to try to destroy the monster on the Astral plane, he fell to his knees.

"Zel!" Zelgadiss looked to his right to see Lina running towards him. That's all he saw before he also collapsed on the ground exhausted.

Lina kneeled down to Zelgadiss, turning him on his back before casting a healing spell on her chimera friend. Keeping an eye at the monster she growled, "Who sent you! What do you want!" The monsters cold laughter washed over her.

"Lina Inverse…finaly you arrive. I was anticipating your arrival. I have business with you."

Lina stood up, "What business! Once I'm done with you there is no more business for you to have with me!" The monster seemed strong all right, having a human is probably what caught Gourry by surprise.

"Im assigned with your death Lina Inverse! I was just passing time playing with your comrades, but now that you're here I have no reason to keep them alive anymore. They served their purpose in calling you. Their screams tasted delicious…" A grin spread on the monsters face.

Lina looked at Zels body behind her, 'This Mazoku has to be strong to be able to withstand Zels attacks…I have to come with a strong spell right away.' A scream pierced her ears and she cursed under her breath, she got distracted looking at Zelgadiss thinking, this could have been her last moment alive. Looking up at where the Mazoku used to be she gasped.

"Eh…."

The Mazoku was evaporating quickly from the wound in his stomach, where Xellos's staff pierced through the other Monster's body. "Yare yare Tiro…you never knew who to not meddle with. But you see, now your interfering in my territory…" Xellos openned his eyes, grimacing as the Monster evaporated into nothingless.

Lina stood there dumbfounded at the sight. 'Since when were monster's killing each other to protect someone, unless it's been their Master…'

Xellos landed in front of her, looking at her…"Lina-san…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Uh huh I deeply apologize for the massive amount of typos in my previous chapters, I was too eager to upload it and too lazy to reread it. So I just uploaded it like that…*cough*embarassing*cough* =|

Chapter.3"Lina-san…"

Lina was trying to comprehend what was going on. Looking at the surroudings and then into Xelloss open eyes gazing at her. No doubt she was mixed in some kind of plot already. '_Argh! What have I gotten myself into this time! Can't I for once enjoy a peacefull journy? Why can't those monsters find another target for once?_' Sighing she put her face into the palms on her hands.

"Lina-san…" Lina looked up at Xellos once again, realising she shouldn't put her guard down. "Lina-san I have to take you with me."

"And what makes you think I'm coming with you?" She sneered at him. Something was telling her through, that any kind of resistance would be futile. If he wanted to take her with him by force, she wouldn't be able to do much unless she wanted to kill him.

Xellos was silent for a moment. His eyes were once again open and gazing deeply into Linas, sending waves of shivers down her spine. "I'm not leaving you a choice Lina-san… It's my order to take you with me. Don't worry… your friends will be safe and so will you."

Lina cast a look at her beaten friends. She was afraid to let them alone and unconscious, but something was telling her she was the reason they ended up the way they did. '_Maybe letting Xellos take me away isn't such a bad idea. After all their after me…not them…_' She let out a deep sigh, turning her attention back to Xellos.

Xellos reacher his hand out towards Lina, waiting out her reaction. Seeying, or better said, feeling Lina radiate worry, he cast a barrier around the rest of the group, turning his face back to Lina. "Please, Lina-san…"

'_Oh my…what's going on here. First he killed one of his own, now he want's me to go with him so badly that he would cast a barrier around my friends.' _Looking up at Xelloss hand reaching out to her, his eyes open to expose the deep amethyst. She couldn't resist gazing into those eyes, feeling herself being drawn in and getting lost in their depths.

"Lina-san…"

"Ah…" She groaned, a rosy colour spread over her cheeks and nose. She didn't realise she was staring, until she did it for an awfull long amount of time.

Gourry was slowly coming to his senses, putting a hand to his forehead. "Achaa headache…" Slowly remembering what was going on, he glanced around. Amelia and Zelgadiss seemed to be still put out, but where was…"Lina..?" Not seeying her next to Amelia or Zelgadiss. His eyes opened wide when he noticed her stand a few feet away from his reach.

"Huh…" Lina turned around towards the barrier Xellos cast mere minutes ago. "Gourry….." She breathed in barely audible voice.

Gourry ran over to the end of the barried punching at it's firm walls. "Lina!" Something was awfully wrong, he just felt it.

Lina didn't have more time to contemplate her choices. If she didn't want Gourry and her friends to be hurt she had to part from them. She cast a last look at the barrier, tears almost filling her eyes. '_I'm sorry Gourry…'_ she whispered placing her hand into Xelloss open palm, locking eyes with him as he teleported them.

…

Lina felt herself being pushed and pulled as they travelled the astral plane. Her astral body was tiny compared to the one of a Mazoku of higher rank, thus the experience of teleportation felt rather sickening. _'Damn I know it's just seconds, but it feels like an eternity.'_

Then she felt herself being steadied, as if something was protectively wrapping around her form. It helped with the nausea a great deal. 'H_e's aiding me with his astral body...'_

Then Lina felt ground underneath her feet and opened her eyes once again. The swirling surrounding them as they travelled the astral plane was rather sickening to watch, so she shut her eyes tightly. She quickly jumped away from Xellos. "Where are we?"

"In the outer world Lina-san." Putting back his usual face, he took a few steps back, as to provide Lina with the necesarry space she needed right now. "There are little to no monsters in this part of world, we can win some time."

"Win some time for what?" Lina was becoming slightly annoyed, if she was being wrapped in some kind of plot already, she liked to know what the thing is. '_Must be something serious when even Xellos is concerned.'_

Raising a finger to his lips he said, "That's a secret of course." Giving Lina a smile, making her groan in annoyance. '_For now at least dear Lina-san.'_

…...

"Xellos."

"Yes, Zelas-sama?" Xellos kneeled in front of Zelass throne, his gaze averted to the ground.

"You realise what's being planned, right my pet?" Zelas took a sip of her wine, then put the glass back on the table. "This situation is very serious…"

"I know Zelas-sama. Who would have thought a war emerges between the remaining Mazoku lords…"

"Two of our kind were wiped away by your little Lina. The balance is off." She took another sip of her wine, before standing up. She slowly strode towards where Xellos was kneeling, bending over she took a few bangs of his hair and felt them between her long slender fingers."I always had sense for perfection. You're my best creation." She paused letting go of his hair, before cupping his chin and lifting his face to look at hers. "Deep Sea plans on taking your little Lina. She want's to use her powers against us. I don't plan on using her in this war to help us, through you would be able to convince her. But I also don't plan on letting Deep Sea use her in this war."

Xellos quickly realised what she's been trying to tell him. "Yes, my mistress. I will make sure to not make it too easy for Deep Sea."

Zelas let go of Xellos and went to sit again, putting one of her legs over the other elegantly. "You're a good pet Xellos. I trust you to take care of this matter."

"Yes, my mistress." Bowing his head to Zelas, before teleporting out of Wolf Pack Island.

**Reviews are most appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter.4**

Lina was walking alongside Xellos, both in silence. Her curiosity was becoming slightly unbearable with every passing moment. Xellos was being secretive as always. "Ne…Xellos, explain urself."

"Explain what Lina-san?" He replied in his usual manner.

"Explain to me whats going on you fruitcake!" Lina stopped midway in her tracks, grabbing Xelloss arm. "Why would you protect me, why would you cast a barrier around my friends and why would you bring me to the outer world?"

Xellos stopped, directing his gaze at where Linas hand held his arm. "I can't answer all of your questions yet. They will make sense to you in a while Lina-san. For now, please don't try to run away from me."

Lina released his arm, shocked to say the least. '_Telling me to not run away from him?' _

Xellos turned to face Lina, his eyes opening ever so slightly, locking his amethyst irises with Linas ruby ones. "I don't want you to get hurt Lina-san. So allow me to protect you."

'_Woah what? –So allow me to protect you.-? When did things become like this?' _But…these were the words she was longing to hear for so long. For so very long, 5 years to be exact. She always wished Gourry would tell her something along these lines. But this was Xellos. It felt the same through. _'Is he sincere…? Can he possibly lie with his eyes looking so sincere?' _She blushed and broke the eye contact. '_Yes …. He can.'_ Then in a voice barely audible she said. "You're just toying around with me…"

"Ah…" Lina yelped in surprise when Xellos reached out to grab both of her shoulders, turning her towards him. "There's no way I'm toying with you. For once…I'm being honest. I want to protect you!"

Linas blush turned several shades darker, than it already was a few minutes ago and slapped his hands away. But quickly regretted her choice of actions, when she saw him flinch in response.

"We should keep walking Lina-san, or we won't reach our destination before sunset."

The rest of the travel unfolded in silence, for once cause Xellos was deep in thoughts and Lina was still hypnotizing her feet, trying to prevent anyone from seeing the dark crimson blush that graced her cheeks.

"Lina-san?"

"Uh?" She said absent-mindedly, breaking the gaze shes been directing at her feet.

"We're here, Lina-san."

"Ah…" Lina raised her head to spot a cute small house in the clearing. The walls a soft creamy colour, the sides of the house graced by rose bushes. To the left a pond with floating lotus flowers. Trees behind and on the sides of a house, like a protection barrier granting the house and their owners ever so sweet privaty. The view was just spectacular. Every aspect of the houses beauty was multiplied a thousand times by sunset, bathing the area in it's rosy light. '_THIS is a place where a high level mazoku would take me…?'_

"Is this location to your taste Lina-san?"

Lina gasped, blinking a few times at Xelloss questioning expression. "To my taste? It's beautiful! Whos place is this?"

Xellos looked content - all right - , something that could be called a genuine smile spread across his face. "I'm glad you like it Lina-san. From yesterday onwards, this place belongs to me and for now, to you as well."

"Woah hold on a second. YOU bought this? Doesn't the sheer beauty of this place make you sick?'

"Why, yes Lina-san. I want you to be comfortable while staying with me." '_Since you're staying with me for quite a while, dear Lina-san.'_ Shrugging his shoulders he added, "Even a high rank Mazoku like me, can enjoy a nice scenery from time to time." Xellos went forwards unlocking the door and holding it open for Lina to walk through.

"Thank you…" She walked in, noting the décor being very luxurious…almost too luxurious. The room was rather big. A four poster bed with purple veils, fastened to the posters with black bows. At the sides of the bed antique bedside tables, each decorated with a proper vase with lilac coloured tulips. '_So very the colour of his eyes.'_ She thought.

Opposite a fireplace, which sides were engraved in a luxurious manner. Before it a round soft looking purple carpet, Lina had no doubt he put it there solely for her to bask in the warmth the fireplace would provide.

Big windows graced by curtains of the same colour as the veils were, underneath a neatly placed table. Lina crossed the room, pulling out the chair and sitting down. '_Being able to see the rose bushes sitting here.' _Lina was stunned the least. '_This place would be worth a princess.'_ She certainly wasn't used to this much luxus and comfort…

She turned to face Xellos, the smug expression on his face was a dead give-away that he also, was more than content with his choices of decor. "Well, you could have done better, but I guess this will do for now." She said smirking at him.

Xellos frowned at first, surprised at the sudden outburst of her old-self attitude. Ever since their reunion at the lake earlier this day, she behaved kinda unlike herself. A smile spread across his face and then a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Yare yare, Lina-san. You caught me by surprise."

"Thought you would know me better than that. This place is marvelous!"

"I'm glad you like it here." He gave her a smile, "Take a nap Lina-san, I will fix some dinner for you." With that he disappeared in the next room, which Lina assumed, would be the kitchen.

Lina stood up from her seat and made her way towards the big bed. Removing her shoulder guards, cape, gloves and boots. She could do with a little nap, after all this was no ordinary day she experienced here. Putting all of it on the chair, she lied down on her back, her fiery red hair spread across the bed underneath her, contrasting with the purple. She let out a heavy sigh, turning her head towards the windows. '_I wonder how Gourry and the others are doing…. –sigh- … None of this makes any sense.' _

Worn out from the complicated situation, from the sense of guilt for letting her friends behind and all of the confusion… She was tired and found herself quickly slipping into sleep. Turning her head away from the window, as to protect herself from the remants of light lingering outside, she turned towards where the kitchen doors were.

"Xellos…"

He would be the last of what she saw from this day, as her gaze fell through the slightly open door at the Mazoku Priest fixing her dinner. Then tiredness took over and finaly she closer her eyes, slipping into sleep. _'Xellos…'_

Xellos turned around. He could hear her whisper his name and her gaze fixed on his back. He put down the seasonings and tip-toed to the main room, as to not wake Lina up. He kneeled by the bed side, removing his glove and putting it in his other hand. "In your sleep, you truly look like an angel, Lina-san…So peacefull, so contradicting to the fire you burn during your waking hours." Lifting his index finger, he softly put it to Linas cheek and ran it towards her lips, noting how soft her rosy cheeks felt. Lingering at the side of her mouth. "One day, I will be able to tell you these exact words during your waking hours, Lina-san." Then he lifted his palm, joined his middle finger to his index one as he pressed them softly towards her lips and then brought them to his own lips, his open eyes watching her ever so soft in her slumber.

Hope you all like the chapter ^^ (Maybe the last sentence is a bit too much?) If so please review on it, it does a great deal for my motivation on continuing. Thanks all~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter.5**

'_Gourry'_ Linas heart was beating like crazy, as she neared the man sitting on the grass. Outstretching her arm she reached towards him.

"Dear Gourry-sama." Sylphiel took Gourrys hand in both of hers, looking up into his blue eyes.

"Sylphiel."

Lina let her hand fall back in place, next to her body. A wave of pain shot through her.

"Sylphiel"

The name echoed in Linas ears. '_Hes calling Sylphiels name…' _She lowered her eyes, sinking her head. _'You knew this all along Lina… no need to be surprised. It was to be expected. He never saw you as anything more than a little girl in need of protection.'_

She watched with sadness written all over her face, as Sylphiel threw herself in Gourrys arms. '_Sylphiel it is…' _She repeated to herself as in hoping that by repeating it, she could accept it easier.

Lina watched as Sylphiel lifted her head in expectation of a kiss and she also watched as Gourry soon lowered himself to meet her in a kiss.

She abruptly turned her head to look away. It felt as if someone ripped out her heart from her chest, tossed it to her feet before stomping at it. She then clenched her hands into fists so hard, until her nails dug into her soft flesh, causing bleeding.

…

"Lina-san?" Xellos reached towards the girl, curled up into a ball. "Lina-san, wake up." He shook her a little bit, causing her to wake up from her dream. Xellos took the blanket from the girls sleeping form and tossed it on the ground, before reaching towards her hands. '_To think she would be able to hurt herself in her own sleep...'_ Taking her fist into his hands he forcibly opened it. Shes been bleeding from four cuts where her nails penetrated her soft skin.

Lina opened her eyes, noticing Xellos sitting beside her on the bed. She blinked once and twice, trying to focus her sight in the dark, before pulling her hand back underneath her body and turning her head away from the eyes that been inspecting her.

Xellos flinched, her pain was washing over him in waves. Would it be anyone else, he would feed on the pain to his hearts content. But his Lina's pain…it had a bitter aftertaste.

He reached over to Linas shoulder again and turned her around on her back, it wasn't hard with his physical strenght being hundred times bigger than the one of a human. Quickly he had her pinned against the bed and was starring down at her, making Lina gasp. "I won't ask you what you dreamt about, if you don't wish to tell me Lina-san, but you could at least look at me…" He let go of her arms and resumed back to sitting on the side of the bed, looking into space.

Lina slowly sat up on the bed, pulling her legs towards her chest and wrapping her arms around them. It took her a few minutes to realise what just happened, she's been still too engulfed into the vivid dream…one that was tearing her heart apart. She put her head between her knees to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry…Thank you for waking me up. It wasn't exactly a pleasant dream." She pulled her legs closer to herself, as if trying to replace a hug.

Xellos stood up and left, not even casting a glance at the sobbing sorceress.

Lina was fighting the tears back, that were threatening to fall. _'Geez I can't let him see me cry like a little kid.' _But the feelings of loneliness and betrayal were too overhelming. Soon droplets of tears fell into her lap. She's been rocking back and forth while hugging her legs close to her body, till she felt her hand being pulled.

She lifted her head and met with Xellos gaze, bandage on his lap. He gently took her hand and started wrapping bandage over her bleeding wounds and then proceeded to do the same with the other hand. "Lina-san, don't hurt urself anymore. Seeying you in such a state is quite saddening, even for me..." When he finished bandaging both of her hands, he put them down from his lap on the bed, offering her a handkerchief to wipe her tears away.

Lina inspected her hands, where Xellos touched them. "Why…?"

Xellos looked at her for a moment, before fixing his eyes back to her wounded hands. "Why what?…Lina-san."

"Why this…" She lifted her hands. "Why are you being so…caring…".

Xellos flinched, locking eyes with hers. "Cause you were bleeding and even through I'm a Mazoku feeding of pain, yours had a very bitter aftertaste…"

'_What's with him all of a sudden…his behaviour is different from that of an ordinary Mazoku. Sure he protected me already a few times.'_

'_Last was against the Ghost of Shabranigdo, but that was only because he needed me to destroy it.'_ Her eyes were slowly becoming moist with tears again.

'_You're right Lina…he only protected you, because he had plans in store for you. So his gentleness towards me right now… Sure. He needs me to help him with something.'_

'It's again…not as you thought Lina. You also thought Gourry protected you cause he loved you. And now this is Xellos, a Mazoku incapable of love. Get a grip on yourself.' She turned her head away from Xelloss gaze and turned to stand up from bed.

"Not so fast, Lina-san…" reaching towards her arm and pulling her towards him.

Lina gasped as her head landed on Xelloss chest, her eyes snapping wide open, when his arms closed around her body. At first she tried to pull away, but her efforts were futile, he wouldn't let go of her.

"Urgh Xellos…" she gasped, but then relaxed into his embrace. 'This is the second time… the second time he hugs me like this.'

Xellos looked outside the window, stroking her hair while listening to her muffled sobbing against his chest. As he held her close, the need to protect her was becoming more and more demanding….

**Authors note:** Uhm I just realised my chapters are kinda…well not exactly short but the whole story is kinda in slow motion. Althrough I like to concentrate on the details and make the essentials scenes stand out… well uhm what you people think? Too slow? Or is it fine? I guess I take a break from daily uploading and give you guys some space to review on if you like the story so far or if I'm making any mistakes that I should fix. Hope it's not a complete fiasco ~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter.6

Xellos looked down on the girl in his arms, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She cried herself to sleep in his arms. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. The tear stains were still glistening on her cheeks. Sighing he bent over and gently wiped the stains away. _'I would wish you were more happy, while we're spending this time together Lina-san.'_ Xellos went over to the table, took a pen and scribbled something on a sheet of paper, before vanishing.

…

"I see you are back my pet. Came to report?"

Xellos materialised in the throne room of Lord Beastmaster, kneeling down before his mistress, "Yes, things are going as expected. Deep Sea already set her underlings in motion. One of them attacked Lina and the rest of the group yesterday."

Zelas straightened a few bangs of her hair, to flow flawlessly over the front of her breasts. Being content with her appearance, she stood up from her throne and strode towards Xellos, her many armbands making a clinging sound with each step she took. "That woman doesn't want to waste any time as it seems. And the battle?"

"I had to dispose of him, he was posing a threat to Miss Lina." He said, bowing his head as his mistress came to a stand before him.

"You did a good job Xellos." Zelas ran her hand through his hair, caressing the side of his face for a moment, before she turned on her heels and headed back to the throne. She sat down and elegantly put one leg over the other, as she always did. "How are you proceeding with the sorceress?"

Xellos flinched slightly. "I teleported her to the outer world. I imagine it's harder to track her down in a place where magic is at such a low level, that it's almost non existent. She's in my care for now."

She took a bottle of liquer, that's been on the table next to the throne and poured a full glass to herself. "I trust you're enjoying yourself my pet. After all you have a strange obsession with this human girl." Lifting the glass to her lips, she poured the alcohol down her throath. Putting the glass down with a soft clinging noise, she narrowed her eyes at Xellos, firmly inspecting him for any changes, the human girl could have done on him.

"Yes, my mistress. Her presence is quite enjoyable…"

"Very well Xellos, you may retreat."

…

Lina yawned and reached her hands towards her eyes, trying to rub the remnants of sleep out of them. Tossing the blanket to the side, she slipped out of bed and looked around the room. '_Hmm no Xellos… Guess it would be weird for him to stay with me, while I slept, since he doesn't require any sleep at all.' _

She stretched and walked to the bathroom. She opened the water battery, to let warm water flow into the bathtub. Spending the whole previous day and night in her usual outfit, without having a chance to change or bath made her feel quite filthy. After taking all of her clothes of, she slipped into the bathtub. "Ahh … this feels good. Finally a warm bath."

Few minutes later, after soaking herself in the warm water to her hearts content, she slipped out of the bathtub and took a towel to dry herself off. She wrapped the towel around her body, not really feeling like wearing her clothes again, at least not before she had a chance to wash them. "Yatta… this will have to do for now. I'm alone here anyway." She said, fastening a knot of towels above her chest.

Walking out of the bathroom and into the main room, she noticed a piece of paper with something scribbled on it, lying on the table. She walked over and took the paper into her hands,

-Lina-san, I prepared some new clothes for you to wear while in the outer world. I think your usual outfit might stand out a bit too much around here. Also… In case you're hungry. I'm in the kitchen with your breakfast. –

She looked over to the wardrobe, which definitely wasn't there last night. Opening it, it revealed many many cute dresses. 'Who would think that a Mazoku like him knows anything about fashion.' She thought, while inspecting the luxurious dresses, most of them made from high quality satin. She flipped through few of the dresses and chose a black strap dress. Slipping into it, she observed her reflection in the mirror. The dress sure complimented her pale skin and fiery red hair. After doing a few poses in the mirror, to make sure the dress didn't reveal anything inpropriate, she headed for the kitchen.

She was about to open the kitchen door, when she noticed another note, pinned to the door at her eye level.

-Shoes to the right, Lina-san.-

Lina glanced to her right and indeed. There were several pairs of shoes in various shapes and colours. "What the…" Lina reached towards a black pair with low heels, that seemed most appropriate and comfortable at the same time and slipped them on her feet. 'They fit perfectly…How did he know my shoes size…?' A large sweatdrop formed on the side of her head as she contemplated what other useless information he could possibly know about her. Then she gave up and just openned the door to kitchen.

"Yare yare Lina-san, I almost thought you're not coming in at all. I hope the clothes and shoes are to your taste." He asked with a rather large content smile over his face.

The sweatdrop on Linas face immediately grew in size at the odd display of happiness." Eh yea, they're all very pretty…" She pulled on the sides of her skirt and turned around a bit. "They actually suit perfectly."

Xellos looked her down, put his chin into his hand as if thinking, then signaled for Lina to come closer and pulled a chair out for her to sit on. As she did so, he smiled ever a brighter smile before saying, "You look very beautifull Lina-san."

Lina's face went through at least five shades of rosa and deep red as she fidgeted with her fingers, muttering a small "Thank you.", to the man.

The smile on Xellos's face was so big, one could think his face was going to split in two halves. Clearly he was absolutely stunned by the display of Lina's cute embarassment. "Oh yes, I almost forgot." Xellos snapped his fingers and a huge stack of food appeared in front of him on the table.

"Woaaaah!" Linas eyes sparkled with sheer happiness at the sight of all the delicacies. Roasted pig, grilled fish, chicken, a huge bowl of potatoes, everything Linas heart desired. She took her cutleries and was ready to dig in when realisation hit her over the head. "Ne you…Where did this food come from…? =.= " (Ahem lol sorry I couldn't hold back from writing that emo there. I just think it fits perfectly.)

Xellos facefaulted, hitting his head on the table. "Oya Lina-san, it's not stolen or anything!" He raised his head slowly, while his fingers still twitched. "I had a few cooks prepare the food and simply teleported it once they were done. Except that Dragon Cuisine dish. I've done that one myself, just for you."

Lina raised an eyebrow, made a mental note not to touch the Dragon Cuisine, then glared at him. "You didn't forget to pay them, did you…?" Her voice low but threatening.

Xellos once again hit the table with his head in disbelief. "I paid them handsomely!"

"Well in that case…I'm digging in!" Lashing out at the roast beef and tearing away at the meat, like a wild animal.

…

Author's Note: Any of you people ever imagined how that sort of dining behaviour would look in real life?…

…

Xellos was enjoying himself, watching Lina devour her breakfast. That is… until he fell off the chair, trying to evade a flying chicken bone. '_Oh my…It would be safer to have the cooks prepare something… boneless.'_

Lina was using a toothpick to clear the bits of food off of her teeth, a stack of empty plates all around her. "So Xellos…Like what exactly is the plan right now. Are we just gonna sit here all days long, waiting for whatever it is you expect to happen?"

Xellos raised a finger to his cheek, feighting deep thoughts, then smiling brightly as the idea hit him. "Nah we don't need to sit inside this house all days long. How about we go visit the hot springs nearby!"

Lina took the closest plate and smashed it over his head, making his smile freeze over his face. "As if I would go bath with you!" She said, clenching her fist in temptation of taking another plate to smash…

"Oucha Lina-san! Why wouldn't you go bathe with me? I can get you several pairs of bikinis to wear for the occasion as well." Smirking, he massaged the bump that was slowly growing in size.

Lina rose from her chair putting her hands on her hips. "And like just how pretty _would_ they be? And do I get to keep all the stuff?"

Xellos rose from his chair as well, a serious expression on his face. They both locked eyes for a moment, before Xellos broke up in a kitty like smile (=^-^=). "But of course Lina-san! It's all yours if you would like to keep it."

"Yosha!" In one quick motion she was standing in front of the door, waving for him to follow. "Get your money ready Xellos!"

"Haha hai hai, Lina-san." He then stood up and followed Lina to the door, holding it open for her.

…

After a few minutes of walking they arrived to the town center, passing people selling souvenirs on the street, some street performers and playing children. Lina was turning her head in all directions, letting the town's atmosphere sink in. It sure was a lively little outer world city. "Ne Xellos?"

"Yes Lina-san? We're almost at the shop I want to take you to, if that's your question."

"No you fruitcake Mazoku, I just realised you never told me the name of this town." She said rubbing her head, trying to recall if he ever mentioned the name or not.

"Ah, I didn't did I?" Xellos put his hand over the back of his head in slight embarassment. "How rude of me to not tell you. "Well this town is called Nuire, Lina-san. A very peacefull little place."

"Nuire you say. That's quite a pretty name." Then she continued glancing around at the people. That is until she walked up against a wall and fell back on her butt with a loud thud. "Ouch eh!"

Xellos broke out into laughter, clutching at his staff for support. "Yare yare Lina-san, you should pay attention to where you are walking."

Lina lashed out and grabbed his cloak pulling him down to her, then punching him over the head with her fist. "You COULD have stopped me you know!"

"But this way its way more fun Lina-san." He grinned, massaging the second bump on his head. "In any case Lina-san, were here."

Lina looked in front of her and found herself staring into the display window of a little shop. "What? This is it? You're being very cheap Xellos." She snorted, rolling her eyes.

Xellos shook a finger in front of Linas nose. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Lina-san." He went forward and held the door open for her, then proceeded to walk over to the saleswoman and whispered something into her ear, all the while gesturing at Lina.

The woman smiled, nodding her head every so often. Lina could overhear her mutter "I understand" a few times. When Xellos finished whispering, the tiny saleswoman took a bunch of keys from a drawer and grabbed Linas arm, pulling her behind herself.

She dragged Lina through a few corridors, unlocking each door with a respective key, beforing finally throwing some rather large doors open and gesturing for Lina to enter.

Lina walked through the door and her eyes went sparkly wide. "Woaaahh! This many…!" The room was the size of Amelia's throne room, with loads of hangers displaying all sorts of clothes over the walls. Lina turned towards Xellos, who caught up with her, with sparkles and stars in eyes and an innocent pleading look. "All mine?"

Xellos grinned, pulling at Linas cheek a bit. "All yours. Take whatever you want, it's all the finest garments. But I might ask for a tiny reward, since I know you're gonna take as much as you can make me carry."

Lina raised an eyebrow, the stars quickly vanishing from her eyes. "And like would it be fruitcake?"

He lifted a finger to his cheek, thinking for a moment, "Hmm, maybeee…" He then proceeded to plant a kiss on her cheek. "This." Resuming back to his usual happy façade.

Lina's head lit up in fire, as her face went through the entire colour spectrum.

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the flow of time. In thy great name I pledge myself to darkness. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess.

"Oya oya Lina-san, come on... " Xellos backed away, waving both hands in front of himself. But it's been already too late.

Lina's cheeks were a dark crimson red as she whispered the last of her spell. "Dragon SLAVE! "


End file.
